High School Twist
by LuvisWar
Summary: Confessions, Drama, Battles, and Love happens to our fellow students as they enter in Konoha High. But, what would happen if THE Sasuke Uchiha himself falls in love with our lucky fangirl? Find out in High School Twist!  *Main* SasuIno.


**High School twist**

**Chapter 1**

"Slumber-party?"

The raven haired teen raised one of his dark eyebrows at his spikey-blond haired friend.

"Yeah! I overheard Sakura-chan talking it about it with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata!" the blond snickered already thinking of a plan toward the news he heard.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at what he had to say, "And this has to do with me because…?"

Naruto thought on his words trying to make sure his tall raven-haired friend would be convinced by him. Of course, it is _very _rare that the onyx-eyed teen would be interested in what he had planned.

"Because I know how you are getting horny lately! I mean, you are always sitting out on P.E. I mean, COME ON! Men don't sit out unless they are either weak or want to see those girls lovely bouncing a-"

Sasuke glared at the teen, "What the hell dobe! Like I would go horny in public!" He pouted and turn so that his back was facing him.

The spikey-blond teen raised an eyebrow and was now seeing the back of the Uchiha's school uniform. He stole the famous smirk from his dark haired friend and walked closer to him enough so his head was close to his ears.

"So since you don't go horny in public. Does that mean teme goes horny in his lil perverted room?"

Naruto said it in a slow and mocking way enough to make Sasuke jump and manage to make him blush a little as well.

Unlucky for the onyx-eyed male, a couple of female students walked by them while overhearing the conversation and giggled with a little bit of blushes on their cheeks.

He growled at his whiskered friend as soon as the females walked away and grabbed his collar, "See what you did! Now those girls probably will spread around rumors that I masturbate!"

"But Sasuke-temeeee! I never said you masturbated!" the blonde whined trying to be free from the hold.

He blushed once again and look around to see if anybody were near them in the hallways than let the blue-eyed male go causing Naruto to fall back on his bottom and stood up slowly and wiped the dirt of his pants.

"Anyways teme" He slowly rolled his head up to look straight at his onyx-eyed friend, "are you interested or not Uchiha"

Sasuke's frowned but slowly changed it to a dull smile, "Sure, why not…"

*Bell Rings*

"I-Ino the bell just r-ringed we should erm be heading to class now." Hinata was walking side by side through the hallways with her blonde friend who wore her smooth-platinum hair in a pony tail.

Ino stopped in her tracks to let the students walk by her, hurrying to their next period, "I know I know Hinata! Its not like I'm going to make you late for our next class!"

The blunette paused and thought for a moment, "Actually I-Ino-san, you d-did that last time…"

"W-whatever!" Ino's face was slightly pink from embarrassment, "I-I-I just got a lot in my head you know!"

They headed towards to their next class while chit-chatting what they were going to do at the slumber-party. As soon as they arrived at their class which seems to be History, they hurried to get the seats that were close to Sakura and TenTen.

The room were dimmed with light and had motivation posters scattered around the walls with colorful backgrounds. Their peers started to talk among themselves until the silvered-haired man with a hospital mask that covered his mouth, entered in the room to the front of his desk.

"Listen here kiddies" Kakashi grabbed a green book from his carmel-colored desk, "we are going to be reading Beowulf and I want you all to keep reading till you reach chapter 4 are we clear?"

The teacher scanned around the class and saw some of them grunting about their task and others just payed close attention to the silver haired man and nodding slowly.

"Good…now start reading." Kakashi sighed as he sat down on his leather seat and began reading his favorite ecchi book, _Icha Icha Paradise._

The students did as they were instructed and grabbed the tan-yellow book from under their desk and began to read.

The brunette with two buns on her head grabbed the book and covered her mouth with it so the teacher wouldn't see her lips moving.

"Psstt Sakura!" Tenten whispered while darting her eyes back and forth from Kakashi to Sakura.

The pinkette's eyes were focused on the Beowulf book until a certain brunette interrupted her, "What do you want?" she whispered with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

The brunette leaned back so that her emerald-eyed friend could hear her more clearly. Tenten glanced again at the teacher and darted her eyes back to Sakura.

"I heard from a group of girls that Uchiha Sasuke masturbates every day!" She snickered silently once she saw her pink haired blushing a pink hue across her face.

Sakura stuffed her face in her tan-yellow book trying to hide her embarrassing pink blush, "B-baka! T-that wasn't really necessary to hear. I-I thought m-most boys in our years d-do that now and then!" the pinkette pouted her cherry lips and began to read again.

"Yeah whate-" "Hey! What are you guys talking about here?" The blonde whispered loudly. The pinkette quickly covered Ino's mouth so that Kakashi wouldn't hear her loud mouth friend.

The brunette nervously sighed and glanced over her blue-eyed friend, "Just a rumor that Sasuke masturbates every day!" Ino giggled with a blush hue spread across her face.

The violet-eyed girl blinked her eyes over at the girls conversation and whispered.

"B-but I uh d-don't think you g-guys should really…believe in t-those rumors t-they might even be made up…ehe" Hinata stuttered nervously and glanced over at Tenten who sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Well you do have a point…but I just think what the Uchiha fan girls are saying were true facts!"

"Wow Tenten! You believe them? Those fan girls always are saying how Sasuke-kun is always going out with them when he actually is not! Like Forehead girl for example."

The blonde closed her eyes and smirked while resting her hands on her hips. The pinkette pumped her fist towards her blue-eyed friend while having her green orbs almost looked as if they were going to burn.

"EXCUSE ME INO-PIG? SASUKE-KUN WILL BE MINE!"

"Anything wrong….Ms. Haruno Sakura?"

"Of course something is wrong ino here t- OH uh! Kakashi sensei…ehehe nice seeing you?"

Kakashi stood close to the loud green orb girl and closed his green book and looked down at her, "And ladies what was all this chit-chatting about Uchiha Sasuke hm? You all know that he isn't the topic for history…yet."

The group of four all had anime sweat drop behind their heads as they nervously laugh silently.

"errr umm m-many apologize K-K-Kakashi-sensei." Hinata managed to spit out from the awkwardness while fiddling her fingers. The group nodded towards her response to the teacher. "Y-yeah really sensei!" The brunette position herself to sit properly on her seat and lowered her book from covering her mouth.

"Don't worry girls! Everything is alright"

The silvered hair man chuckled as walked back towards his desk.

The group sighed in relief.

"All you have to do is come after school to detention alright ladies?"

They froze still almost like statues then fell anime style. "Wahhh noo fair Kakashi-sensei!" they whined.

At the Cafeteria Naruto placed his last item for lunch onto his dark red tray and went to the cash register to pay for his meal.

The man at the register took a quick glance at his tray and smirked as he pressed buttons on the machine adding up the total.

"Ramen again, Uzumaki?" Naruto grinned and nodded as he took his favorite frog wallet from his pocket.

"That's right! Ramen is probably one of the only thing that makes me want to go here in the first place. That and…" His voice soften as he turned his head towards a familiar pink haired-girl which reminded him of cotton candy and cherry blossoms.

"Sakuraa-chann" The blonde started to drool a little towards his crush. He felt that if his eyes kept on being glued onto her, that they were turn into hearts .

The cash register chuckled as he took a quick glance at Sakura Haruno than back at the teen.

"She sure is a cutie Naruto hahaha. You should ask her out sometime before some other boy claims her."

"Well I always attempt at doing it but Sakura-chan….likes Uchiha-teme." Narutos voice turned dull but tried to cover it by showing his fox smile at the cashier.

"Don't worry about it Naruto! I'm sure she would like you if she knew you better." He later told the teen the amount of money he had to pay.

The boy dug his finger into his frog wallet and began moving them around until he felt the familiar paper money or coins. He brought the wallet closer to his face and looked around inside it.

"Ahh! M-My money! I don't have it with me!"

"Don't worry Uzumaki," the cashier looked around to see if any teachers were close by and whispered in the blonde's ear, "just for this once your meal is on me! But remember

just this once got it?"

He nodded his head. "Thanks! You're the best!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up before he took his tray and left to find a table.

The blonde glanced around the large room which were filled with loud teenagers eating in a table chatting or even pranking each other by throwing food at others in a different table.

Naruto ducked as a dumpling was tossed towards him but missed. He turned to the group who threw it and gave them a death stare.

A voice interrupted the stare , "Hey Naruto! My man over here!" The blonde turned behind and smiled as he sees his friends waving at him (mostly Kiba though) over at a table.

Kiba high-fived his friend as he walked over to his table, "Yo, Naruto whats up?" Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, and Shino also greeted their hyper blond friend.

He went to sit next to the bushy-browed teen and smiled.

"Same oh same-o except the cashier payed my meal for me!" "OOh Naruto! That cashier is full of youth for doing that!" The coconut shaped haired teen said with a lot of energy in his tone.

The lazy brunette sighed, "Why talk about food? We are in a huge room FILLED with food."

The long haired brunette nodded as he picked up a sushi with his wooden chopsticks. "Agreed Shikamaru. " He sipped his cold beverage.

"You all should be working on your homework…" Shino said with a dull and a hint of a depressing tone.

They all stared at him and sighed at his response. "Ahh you are no fun Shino.." Chouji said out loud.

Ino walked down the empty hallways which seem like forever to walk on. As if it kept on stretching more and more trying not to let her get to the destination she wanted.

"Lunch was horrible," she said out loud without a care on who would hear, "I m-mean the dango tasted horrible in my ."

The blonde whined softly to herself as she reached towards the bathroom. She paused when a mirror was next to the sink and started to inspect herself carefully.

"Hmm, my hips and thighs gotten larger lately. Kyaa! I can't have fat thighs or hips! No boy would want a fat girl like me. I need another diet!"

She started to ramble on about the weight she gained and noticed her stomach started to stop aching.

Ino turned around and inspect her body once more than left the bathroom.

The blonde was than bumped into and turned to face the back of the one who did it.

"HEY! What was that all about!" He turned around to face her, onyx eyes meeting light sky eyes.

Her blue eyes widen at the sight she seen. _Oooh why did I had to yell at the one and only Sasuke Uchiha himself!_

She played with her pony tailed and a pink hue was across her face from embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you Sasuke-kun." Ino smiled at him nervously.

The Uchiha stared at her , "Hn…" was the response he gave her as he began to walk past her.

The blonde shivered as he past her, giving her a warm but somewhat dangerous atmosphere. Almost as if it was a warning the raven haired man was giving her.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Is the story good so far? Please tell me what I need to improve on. I'm still working on writing better with details._

_And don't worry about the slumber-party it shall be in the next chapter probably towards the end._

_Please Review it will mean A LOT to me._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
